Two Mad Hearts
by Kira Evangeline
Summary: Alice has been gone for several years, exploring China, regulating trade, and having a child. But all is not perfect in her life, and Underland desperately needs her help. Rated for violence and sexual themes...and the like.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Kay so the first section was going to be a prologue but it was far too short. That is all :3 Enjoy

Reviews are love!

* * *

"**Tarrant!" Tarrant Hightopp, a colorful, mad, joyful man was standing in the middle of an active battlefield. His sword hung on his back, sloppily thrown into it's sheathe. In his arms was a child, unconscious and bloody. He turned around calmly, his sharp yellow eyes searching the mix of bloody blades and falling comrades for the owner of the soft but frantic voice. Finally, his eyes found the white queen. With haste he made his way through, holding the child tightly against his chest. As he reached her, she climbed into the carriage, quickly followed by him. The queen gestured toward the child, and he carefully handed the girl over. "Did you see her mother?" He shook his head, his eyes trained on the small head injury. The child had been running from the horrors that most likely took her mother when she ran in the way of a falling white knight. His sword slipped from his hand and the hilt connected painfully with the child's head. The white queen reached into the hidden pocket on her dress and pulled out a small vile of a blue liquid, pouring it onto the child's wound. Tarrant watched intently as it slowly healed. "This is the fourth attack this week. We can not wait any longer. We need her." Her eyes were locked firmly on his. His concentrated face fell to one of sorrow and he looked out the window at the ruin that was once a beautiful new Underland.**

"**Can we not hold them off a while longer?"**

"**I know you want her to come back here on her own, but this cannot continue. Write her a letter tonight, send it with Absolem. If she says no, you must retrieve her. Understand? Tarrant!"**

"**Yes your majesty." He whispered, closing his eyes. **

* * *

**Alice opened her eyes, greeted instantly by the bright blue sky above her. Much to her liking, a giant cloud covered the sun, casting a very sweet shadow over the park she sat in. For a moment, all was perfect. The light breeze cooled her from the soft heat of the comfortable afternoon, and the silence around her made it easy to hear the leaves rustle in the wind, birds singing in the distance. No work, no distractions, and no children.**

**No children.**

_**Child.**_

"**Sophie?" Alice looked to her left where her daughter **_**should**_** be. Instead, Alice was greeted by very green grass and a small indentation where her daughter had been laying. Alice sat up and scanned the area quickly, finding no little girl. "Sophie! Sophie where are you?" Alice stood, searching the park for any signs of the pretty yellow dress her daughter had been wearing, or the black bow that had been in her hair. Alice narrowed her eyes, calling upon her inner child and bringing forth her curiosity as she looked around. To her left was a forest trail, behind her was the path they had taken to get into the park. "Too obvious." She muttered, moving on. To her right was a very beautiful garden, but it was perfect and untouched. Surely if little Sophie had entered, a flower or two would be out of place. Alice dreaded the path into the forest in front of her. No walkway had been made for this direction, and Alice could just imagine what she would look like after she got out of the woods. She sighed, stepping forward and beginning her walk through the brush, over roots and around trees. **

**Alice's dress had caught on dozens of branches and thorns, her arms a bit cut-up from fighting her way through branches and the bottom of her powder blue dress was torn to shreds. Alice sighed after five minutes, scanning the area she was in now. Leaning against the tree, she took a deep breath. "Sophie!" No answer came to her. She bowed her head for a break, but she had caught sight of something light blue in the sky. Lifting her head, she spotted the most beautiful blue butterfly she had ever seen. "Well hello there. You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter has run off to, now would you?" She giggled as she shook her head, looking down again. Seconds later, the butterfly was in her face, its fluttering wings brushing against her cheek. It flew off to the right, landing on a branch and turning to face her. She pushed herself away from the tree, standing still for a moment. "Absolem?" The butterfly immediately began flying away in the direction he had initially started moving in. "Wait!" Alice broke into a run after him, tripping over several branches and feeling at least three more cuts appear on her arm. Alice pushed her way through a row of bushes, opening her eyes upon escaping and finding herself in a clearing. There, in the middle of the clearing, was her daughter. Her yellow dress was undamaged, her black bow still in place. Her blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders and bangs almost hid her bright green eyes. Her pale skin nearly glowed in the returning sunlight, and Alice was immediately reminded of herself as a child. "Sophie!" Sophie looked up with a frightened expression.**

"**Momma!"**

"**Where have you been! I woke up to find myself alone, I was worried! You scared me!" Sophie bowed her head, kicking the ground softly.**

"**I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to see what I would find." Alice's stern stare softened. She approached her daughter and kneeled down in front of her, pulling her in for a hug. **

"**It's alright. I know how curiosity can get the best of us sometimes. Just try to control it next time?" Sophie nodded, a small smile on her lips. Alice pushed her away a bit before she began tickling her, laughing as Sophie shrieked with laughter. Alice froze as the butterfly appeared again, somehow carrying a letter and dropping it in front of her. Sophie looked up at the butterfly.**

"**Mom look! That butterfly is so pretty!" Alice picked the letter up, seeing her name written in some very neat script on the front with no indication of who it may be from. Alice turned the letter around, observing the seal on that back. "What's that?" Sophie stood beside her mother, the butterfly perched on her index finger. She too observed the seal with extreme interest. The light blue wax had the shape of a castle, very much like…**

**Alice tore open the letter, retrieving the paper and unfolding it, reading it slowly many times over.**

_**My Dearest Alice,**_

_**It seems as though Underland yet again has a desperate need for your assistance. Everything that could be done has been done, and I regret to inform you that we cannot wait any longer for your, if intended, **__**natural**__** return. Please come immediately, there is much to be done.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tarrant Hightopp**_

**Alice didn't realize that it was dead silent, or that her daughter was staring at her with confused eyes. Finally, Alice let out the deep breath she had been holding since she began reading the letter.**

"**Mommy, what's Underland?" Alice side glanced at her daughter, looking over her. She stood, the butterfly moving from her daughters hand to Alice's shoulder. Alice sighed, bowing her head.**

"**Absolem, take this back to Hatter and tell him I can no longer be of assistance. I cannot return." The butterfly lingered for a moment before taking the piece of paper and flying away.**

"**Mom?" Alice looked down at Sophie, her eyes sparkling with rapidly forming tears.**

"**Nothing Sophie, don't worry about it. Come on, let's go back home." Alice took Sophie's hand, leading her daughter through the woods and back to the park, making quick work of all their items and moving to the carriage. The driver took the basket of picnic supplies and helped Sophie get in, glancing at Alice. Her eyes were red and slightly bluer than usual, which could only men one thing. **

"**Pardon me, Mrs. Alice, but you look troubled." Alice shook her head as she took his hand in assistance.**

"**Not at all Henry. Quickly now, we must return home." He nodded, shutting the carriage door and taking his rightful place in the driver's seat. Alice looked out the window, tears falling from her eyes. "Nothing at all…" She muttered, too quiet for her daughter to hear. They arrived back home an hour later, Alice opening the door and helping herself out. She looked back in the carriage as her butler approached, spotting her daughter fast asleep on the seat. "Robert, would you carry Sophie to her room? I'm not quite strong enough." He bowed.**

"**Anything, Mrs. Alice. Would you like me to tell the cook to prepare some tea for you?" Alice nodded, grabbing the basket and bringing it inside, Robert following behind her with her daughter. He left for Sophie's room as she went to the kitchen, leaving the basket on the counter as the cook entered the room.**

"**Good evening Mrs.! I trust you had a very nice picnic with Sophie?" Alice nodded. "What about those tears on your dress, did Sophie run off again?" **

"**Yes, she went for an adventure in the woods and I had to find her. Do I look that bad?" The cook shook her head.**

"**Not at all, except for those couple of cuts on your arms and the rips in your clothing. You look presentable." She smiled and Alice laughed lightly. **

"**Yes, I suppose so." Alice looked out the window at the pitch black sky, not a single star peeking out, the moon almost entirely hidden. "It's amazing how just an hour ago it was so bright out, not even sunset." **

"**Ah yes, but Mother Nature sure does love to trick us." She said, filling the kettle with water. Alice nodded in agreement, propping her arm up on the counter and resting her head on her hand. A moment of silence passed before the butler entered the room and cleared his throat for attention.**

"**Pardon me, Mrs. Alice, but there is a rather strange man at the door asking to see you. He says it's important." Alice sighed.**

"**IF it's someone from the company, tell them I'm asleep." She said, waving her hand dismissively. **

"**I don't think this man is from the company. Any company, at all." Alice gave him a strange look.**

"**Go on, I'll serve tea to you in the drawing room and I'll bring you an extra cup just in case you invite him in." Alice laughed shortly.**

"**That's very unlikely, but thank you." Alice passed the butler, closing the door to hear him immediately begin talking to the cook, probably to begin some form of gossip over this man. Alice walked through the foyer, reaching the door and wrapping her hand around the knob. She stopped, glancing to her right at the mirror, smoothing her hair down, and opening the door. Alice didn't look up at first at the man, her eyes having found a habit of looking up from someone's shoes to the top of their head in a rather quick observation. Her eyes travelled up large brown shoes, striped black and brown trousers, a colorful maroon jacket, a vest and white shirt peeking out, one whose sleeves were frilled and slightly hiding peculiar hands, a bone white face with strange colorful markings, framed by fluffy, frizzy, uncontrolled orange hair, a beautiful yet burned top hat upon his head. His green eyes held onto hers as she stared at him, mouth agape. He smiled half-heartedly, his eyes reflecting a slight sadness despite his joy in seeing her.**

"**Alice…"**

"**Oh no." She muttered, stepping back. She shook her head, gesturing for him to enter. He nodded, taking off his hat and walking into her home. He took a quick look around before moving his gaze back to her still shocked face. **

"**Alice, I'm so very glad to see you." He said, setting his hat on the table near the door and approaching her, a hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced down at his covered hand and stained fingers, a couple donning a thimble. She looked back up into his eyes, those that looked so much like her daughters in color. She marveled at this, thinking for a moment of the possibilities that if she returned to Underland…**

**She cannot!**

"**I'm glad to see you too, Hatter." He smiled joyously.**

"**Do you remember everything, Alice?" It was her turn to smile, despite the dread of the conversation she knew would be coming soon.**

"**Of course I do…" He took his hand from her shoulder, his smile falling. Before he could speak, Alice cut him off.**

"**Would you join me in the drawing room? My cook is serving tea." He nodded hesitantly, following Alice as she led him down a hall and into a room where a woman with a tea pot and two tea cups stood near a table. She looked up, smiling, but looked slightly shocked as Tarrant entered. She stalled before forcing a smile.**

"**Tea?" Alice nodded, taking her seat. Tarrant sat respectfully across from her.**

"**Thank you, we will need some time alone now though. There are several important matters we must discuss, and we must remain uninterrupted." She said as the cook poured her tea, and the cook nodded. **

"**I shall inform the Robert and the maids." Alice ignored the strange look Tarrant was giving her as she made her tea. Once the cook had left the room, door shutting behind her, Alice stood and moved her chair next to Tarrant, feeling him relax a bit as she did so.**

"**I must say, Alice; you have done quite well these past nine years. Your home is beautiful." Alice nodded.**

"**Yes, after all my initial work with the trading company was finished and I began simply overseeing projects from home, I earned quite a bit of money. We are no longer just trading to China, which was my only thought when I returned. You wouldn't believe the places I have seen!" He smiled at her obvious love for traveling. **

"**So you live here all alone, excluding the…assistance?" Alice's smiled dropped and she took a sip of her tea.**

"**Well, no. I do have my-"**

"**Momma!" Alice was cut off by a knock on the door and a little girl's tired voice. Alice sighed, standing and approaching the door.**

"**Momma?" Tarrant whispered, his brows furrowing in confusion and dread. She unlocked and opened the door, and she could hear Tarrant gasp as he gazed at her daughter. Had he not known better, he would think Alice had been turned into her childhood self again. Alice kneeled down as the girl wiped tears off of her face.**

"**What's the matter?" Sophie sighed.**

"**I had a dream where you were gone and I couldn't find you." She sniffed. Alice brought her in for a hug.**

"**I'll always be right here for you, sweetie. Don't worry, mom's not going anywhere." Alice stood as Robert entered the room.**

"**I apologize. Mrs. Alice. Sophie **_**insisted**_** on seeing you, and I had only turned around for a moment." Alice nodded. **

"**It's quite alright. Sophie, why don't you go to the kitchen with Robert and get yourself a nice glass of chocolate milk. My guest and I will join you soon. Robert, you may return to bed once she is set." He nodded as he tried to hide a yawn, taking the little girls hand and leading her out of the room. Alice smiled as she watched her daughter walk down the hall before she shut the door again. Alice returned to her seat without looking at Tarrant, her mind focused on her child. After a bit of silence, he spoke.**

"**So, that was your daughter?" Alice nodded, looking up at him with a smile. It dropped once she saw his eyes, sparkling with unshed tears and revealing an awful amount of pain. Alice felt her throat close and an overwhelming feeling of sorrow take over her as she realized that he must feel like he lost his Alice, his chance. She'd known about his liking for her since her last visit, when it had first appeared. She'd also known that she had felt the same way about him. She took a deep breath.**

"**Yes, that's Sophie." He nodded, looking away from her burning gaze. **

"**How old is she?"**

"**7." **

"**Ah, a wonderful age." Alice laughed lightly in agreement.**

"**Yes, I do believe it was especially wonderful for me, for that's when I met you." He smiled, closing his eyes to control his emotions. His next question was spoken through a strained voice, deep in tone.**

"**Where's her father?" Alice bit her lip, her eyes falling to her hands, gripping her dress tightly.**

"**We don't speak of him usually…" He looked up at her sharply; pain gone and now concern took over him. He placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, turning her slightly so he could see her face.**

"**Explain." His soft voice was all she needed. She took a deep breath.**

"**Well, after I left Underland, I departed for China immediately. A few soldiers were placed on board with us for our own safety, and one of them reminded me very much of…someone I cared about deeply and missed very much. Within the year I was on that ship and in China we had gotten to know each other very well and we couldn't deny that we had strong feelings for each other. A night of passion found me pregnant with Sophie, and he insisted on marrying me immediately to protect my name. All went well, and we were completely smitten with one another. That was, until Sophie was born. I returned from the hospital with her and as the days went by, it seemed like he became colder and much more distant than ever. I figured he was upset, because he had an assignment to go on. He never picked Sophie up or played with her or even talked to her for the six years he was around. It wasn't until later that I found out he didn't want Sophie, because she wasn't a boy. He hated her, and he hated me for refusing to give him another child so quickly. I wanted to get settled, wait until Sophie was a bit older so that the labor was not so demanding with him being gone for months at a time and me needing to oversee trade." She paused, listening to his breathing. For a moment, she could imagine the man she had once loved, threw her life and her Underland away for. She closed her eyes and continued. "He went on his assignment hating me, came back hating me, slept in another room completely, never sat with us as a family. I'm sure he was unfaithful to me, and you had never meant such a verbally abusive man." Alice watched as Tarrant's hands balled into fists, refusing to look up into his eyes. "Anyway, on his last assignment, he went missing, so he's been gone for a year now. I feel bad, because Sophie has never known the love of a good father but…"Tarrant brought his hands over hers, controlling his anger enough to hold them comfortingly. **

"**But you loved who he was too much to let go of him."Alice nodded, a tear slipping and falling onto their joined hands. Alice glanced up at him, observing his yellow eyes and black markings before looking away again. Tarrant stared at her for a long time, deep in thought as she used the silence to find her composure. She cleared her throat, pulling her hands away from his.**

"**Why have you left Underland?"His face brightened immensely in the remembrance of his true purpose here. **

"**Right! Alice, Underland is in terrible danger, and we need your help." Alice shook her head.**

"**I told Absolem to tell you I couldn't. Hatter, I have a daughter and a business to look after. Underland needs to protect themselves on this one." He gave her a pleading look.**

"**But we can't Alice. You're our champion; we've done all we can. It's up to you now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Oraculum, opening it up. The picture that appeared was one of Alice and Tarrant fighting. **

"**Hatter?"**

"**I don't know what it means…but one of us is going to trade sides, for whatever reason, and the result will tell of Underlands fate." Alice shook her head, staring at the picture. The Tarrant drawing had his Claymore high above his head, on its way down to slice into her shoulder. The Alice had her Vorpal Sword, swinging in to the side at his stomach. It seemed that both swords were moving toward their target, but never reached as the Oraculum refused to tell the outcome. **

"**I cannot fight you." She said simply, taking the Oraculum and unrolling it to the next day. Nothing was there. She looked up at him in confusion. "Why is nothing written?"**

"**It would reveal the result, which it does not want to do." Alice huffed, rolling it back up and handing it back to him. He waited patiently as she thought over it. Finally, she shook her head again.**

"**I can't do it. I won't fight you." He sighed.**

"**As it seems, that's what will happen."**

"**But I could hurt you!" He grabbed her hands and forced her to look up at him.**

"**Alice, at one point I almost gave my life for the success of the resistance, for your safety, and for all of Underland. That hasn't changed Alice, and if the time comes to where I am a threat to Underlands well being, than it must be fixed. If that is what's to happen, than that is what will happen." Alice bit her lip as he brought his hand up, cupping the side of her face and running his thumb over her cheek. "Please Alice. You must return. I cannot take no for an answer, and I cannot return without you. Please," Alice sighed, bowing her head before nodding. **

"**I will return." He stood, a small smile on his face.**

"**Excellent! We must go immediately! Pack the most important items, and I will accompany your daughter while you do so." Alice nodded and led him out of the room, pointing him to the direction of the kitchen as she returned to the foyer, climbing the stairs in a daze. She didn't even realize she was at her door until she opened it to reveal her master bedroom. She took out one of her suitcases and began packing basic clothing items, mostly two pieces and two dresses. She went over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer, sifting through the many items she had collected over the years. She pulled out several knick-knacks from China, her old jewelry, old documents. Alice took out an old, beautifully jeweled headband her mother had gotten her for her birthday. From her closet she took out her sister's wedding shoes, waiting for Alice's use. Next was the small set of three books her father had given her, pushing all three items into the suitcase. With the little room she had left, Alice took one of her husband's jackets from the closet, staring at it as she held it up. She jammed it into the case, zippering it and carrying it out into the hall. She entered the next room, holding a second suitcase from her room and throwing it on Sophie's bed. She threw in several pairs of clothing, her favorite teddy bear, and a picture of Alice and her father together, smiling in China. Alice put the picture in the case, facedown. She zippered it, knowing her daughter didn't have an attachment to materials. She brought both suitcases down the steps, setting hem in front of the door. She walked down the hall, hearing silence from the kitchen. She opened the swinging door silently, only enough to look inside. Tarrant was sitting beside the girl, examining the tea cup that he had brought with him from the other room.**

"**So how do you know my mother?" He jumped at the sudden noise before smiling.**

"**I met her when she was just about your age. She was so curious and laid back and informal, I loved her energy." He said, grinning. Alice smiled adoringly at the gap between his two front teeth, suppressing a giggle.**

"**Mommy always used to say she got in a lot of trouble as a kid, and that I'm much more well behaved, even though I do let my curiosity get the best of me." She could tell that Tarrant was marveling at how intelligent her daughter was already proving to be.**

"**Do you read often?" She nodded enthusiastically. He smiled. "So did your mother." Sophie yawned.**

"**What is my mom doing?" Alice chose that moment to enter. Both of them turned towards her, Tarrant smiling at her in greeting. "Momma!" She hugged her daughter before pulling away and opening a drawer, grabbing a pen and pad of paper and scribbling directions for her staff.**

"**So what did you two talk about?" Sophie giggled.**

"**Well, Mr. Hatter told me about this place called Underland, and then we talked about how I'm like you!" Alice smirked.**

"**More than you know." She muttered, setting the pen down. "Are we ready to go?" Tarrant looked over at her with slight confusion. He pointed at her daughter discreetly. Alice smirked. "Sweetie, I called for a carriage, will you go see if it's out and ready?" Sophie nodded, yawning as she pushed herself of the seat and out the door. Once out, Tarrant gave her a worried glance.**

"**You're not suggesting-"**

"**Oh but I am."**

"**Alice! It's too dangerous for a child right now! She could get hurt, and with curiosity like yours if I do remember correctly-" **

"**I came in the time of the Red Queen and was just fine, thank you. She'll be okay."**

"**But it's different! Far more dangerous. We cannae bring 'er Alice!" Alice was slightly shocked at his desperate and angry brogue.**

"**You're right, it is different. I'm there." He didn't respond. "She'll be fine, Hatter." Alice paused as Sophie called her name from the other room. "It's time to go." She and Tarrant immediately left the room, and Alice could feel his disapproval as they approached the foyer. Sophie was seated on one of the suitcases and was leaning her head against the wall. "Come on Sophie, it's time to go." Alice could see Tarrant's stern look soften as he looked upon her. She yawned.**

"**Mommy, I'm so tired…" Alice sighed. Sophie looked up at Tarrant, lifting her arms up. **

"**Sophie, you know it's not polite to-"Tarrant cut her off by lifting is hand up, a small smile on his lips. He picked her up easily, and she put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. He grabbed one of the cases as Alice took the other, walking quickly out to the carriage. They loaded the bags and entered the carriage, Tarrant putting Sophie down on the seat carefully between him and Alice.**

"**Where to, Mrs. Alice?" She smiled.**

"**The Ascot residence, please."**

* * *

"**Momma?" Alice shushed her daughter as the three looked down the rabbit hole. Tarrant dropped both bags down the hole first.**

"**If Absolem was successful, this should take us to the resistance safe house. Let me go first to make sure all is clear on the other side." Alice nodded as he tipped his hat cheerfully and jumped down into the rabbit hole. Alice waited a moment before taking a deep breath. She kneeled down, her hands on her daughters shoulders.**

"**Listen to me. This is going to be a very long, very scary fall. Things will be flying past you, but you must not tear away from me, and you must not scream, okay?" Sophie nodded. Alice stood, holding her daughters hand. "One, two, three, jump!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap, it's been about a year.

Heh, sorry ^.^;

Really though, I'm going to continue this story. At first, I tried to stay in the same direction I was going to go...last year...when I first thought it up. But...Funny thig about that...I struggled.

So now I'm letting the story go whereevr the heck it wants!

I'm also not limiting myself to one story. I have a YYH story and will be posting a ST story soon as well. My inspiration seems to 'shift', so I'm going to ride with it.

But I'm certainly not going to take a year to Update again. Holy bajesus.

I own nothing. 'cept Sophie. Enoy.

R&R

* * *

Alice landed with a thud on the soft grass of Underland. Expecting to hear a second thud next to her, she lifted her head and tried to find her falling daughter. Instead, her gaze met the eyes of the Hatter, her daughter in his arms.

"I tried to catch you Alice, but I didn't expect you to come so quickly…" He let the girl down as Alice pushed herself up.

"It's fine…" Alice looked around, subconsciously grabbing her child's hand. "Oh dear…" The grass was gray, the flowers wilted, the trees silent and unmoving. The sky had a red glow to it, overcast as it was. She turned to Hatter, sorrow in her eyes. "What has happened here?" He stared back with no emotion, observing the grounds in front of him. His lack of emotion startled Alice and made her heart beat fast.

"Stayne." Alice's jaw dropped slightly in her momentary shock, her breath becoming slightly labored.

"But…how?" He shook his head, putting Alice's bag on his back and carrying Sophie's. He began leading the way down the worn path as Alice and Sophie trailed behind him, Alice holding her daughters hand tightly. They stopped at a split path. He pointed down the right path.

"That is the way to Marmoreal. It has been turned into the training ground for the army as well as a resting area for travelers or those who have converted. Outlanders or the like."

"Is that where we are going." Tarrant turned toward her.

"No. It's too dangerous there. We go left…" He turned and walked down the left path as Alice stared down the right path sadly.

"Marmoreal…" She felt a tug on her hand. Looking down at her daughter, she caught a questioning look.

"Let's go momma." She nodded, smiling slightly. They began following him once more. After ten more minutes of walking, they reached the end of the path.

"Tarrant, welcome back." A deep, velvet voice sounded from behind Alice. She turned to see the Cheshire Cat.

"Chess!"

"Ah, you've brought our champion. And who is this?" He observed the young girl who latched onto Alice's arm.

"She's my daughter. Sophie, this is Chessure."

"Kitty!" The girl reached up, not fazed by the fact that he was, in fact, floating in mid air.

"She's incredibly similar to your childhood self, Alice." He commented, making sure to stay out of the child's reach. Alice smiled.

"Too much like me." She responded.

"The safe house is behind you, my dear." She turned, back to where Tarrant was watching. Looking passed him, she saw the small house.

"That's a safe house? It's so small."

"Alice, I see you've lost your ability to wonder." Chess said, disappearing. Alice frowned. _Have I?_

"Alice?" She looked over to Tarrant, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Coming." She and her daughter walked with Tarrant to the safe house. He stopped outside the door, motioning for her to enter. She turned the knob slowly, her daughter behind her. Opening the door, she gasped. The inside was huge, as if it were a new version of the castle. Alice walked in, her grip on her daughters hand loosening.

"Mommy!" Alice looked down at her daughter. "Can I go? There was a doggy in the next room!" Alice looked behind her at Tarrant, finding a nod of approval.

"Bayard and his family." Alice nodded, letting go of her daughters hand and watching her leave the room, running and laughing the whole way.

"Alice, she's safe here." He said, locking the door behind him. Alice nodded.

"I'm glad. I would expect nothing less from Underland." He smiled at her; an empty, pained smile.

"I'm afraid your expectations may be too high, at the moment." He said softly. Alice frowned.

"Never. This _is_ Wonderland." She said, pointing to her head, or rather, her mind. "It always _will _be." She smiled brightly at him. He made to smile, but it didn't quite appear as anything more than a twitch of the corner's of his mouth. He stepped passed her.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Alice felt herself automatically begin following him. _Curious…he was just fine when he was in Upperland…and now he's upset…I wonder if Underland is draining him…_ He led her down three halls, all lefts, before reaching a hallway full of rooms. "This is where most of the room are." He stopped three doors down. "This is my room. Should you ever need me in the evening, I'll surely be here." He said, before pointing across the hall. "Sophie can stay in there. Chess sleeps in there, when he feels like it, so he can watch over her. Your room is here; next to mine." He said, gesturing to the second door in the hall. He opened the door for her, motioning for her to enter. She smiled softly before entering the room.

The room was very plain, made up of only two colors; white and blue. There was one, small and high window, letting in barely any light. There was only a bed in the right corner, a desk in the left, and a door leading to what she assumed to be her bathroom. Hanging off the wall was a small rack with hangers. She felt his hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her forward into the room. She allowed him to do so, hearing the door shut behind him. She couldn't tell if her heart was beating so fast from nervousness, or from excitement…

"Alice…" She turned slowly, looking up into his eyes. _Oh! _Those eyes! They looked so beautiful when he was sad. _I hope I never get to see it again…_ She couldn't stop herself form tilting her head in curiosity as he didn't continue. In fact, he stood there, mouth opening and closing slightly yet repeatedly.

"What is it?" He took a deep breath.

"Nothing." Alice laughed, grabbing his arm as he attempted to turn away. He stopped, looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, come on now! What is it?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, his eyes becoming just a little brighter. Amusement flashed in his eyes as she slapped him. "Come on!"

"Alice, I didn't know you changed so much these past few years." He said softly, just barely giving her a glimpse of his old gap-toothed smile.

"Travelling can change a person." She said breathily through her laughter. His smile dropped, though the life never left his eyes.

"Alice…I've certainly missed you. Very much so." He said softly, stepping towards her. She subconsciously backed up, a bit surprised with the sudden closeness. He followed however, bringing his hand up. Her eyes closed as he lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek, save for those donning thimbles.

"I've missed you too, Hatter." She said, opening her eyes slowly and looking up to his. She nearly gasped, looking up into the deepest, most beautiful shade of lavender she had ever seen in her life. "Your eyes…" He froze in his motions, having entangled his hands in her shoulder-length hair. He quickly turned his gaze away, moving towards the door.

"I must go. We will begin planning our next move soon. Please, make yourself as comfortable as possible."

"Wait!" He had already made his way to the door, his hand resting on the knob. Alice didn't see the pained expression on his face as he froze, waiting for her to say whatever she had in mind. Alice stared at his back, watching his shoulders rise slightly with every breath before returning to their rightful place, a tell-tale sign that he was tense. "..Nevermind…" He stood there for only another passing moment of silence before opening the door and leaving. She sighed the moment that he shut the door behind him. She wanted to run after him, jump into his arms and tell him that things will be alright. Her feet wouldn't move. Sighing, Alice looked to the side of her door, where he had dropped her bag. _Almost forgot about that darn thing entirely._ Alice picked up her suitcase, struggling a bit to lift it onto the bed. She took out her clothing, hanging each individual piece on the rack. She kept her more 'intimate' items of clothing in the suitcase, which she pushed under her bed once in was empty. She took out her ex-husbands jacket, staring at it.

"What in all hell made me bring you." Alice muttered, feeling a rush of anger run through her for only a moment. _Why do I have so much trouble letting him go?_ Alice threw the jacket under her bed, turning to her bathroom. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Alice left the room wearing black stretch pants and a blouse.

"Alice!" She turned, immediately looking down at her feet.

"Mally!" She bent down and allowed the mouse to climb onto her hands. "It's great to see you again!"

"Grea' ta see yew too! How were yer adventures in Upperland?" Alice laughed.

"Wonderful. Perhaps I could tell you about them later."

"Mommy! Look!" Alice looked down the hall to see Sophie on the back of Bayard, who looked a tad tired.

"Sophie, come now. It's time to take a shower." Sophie groaned, pushing herself off of the dog. Bayard collapsed in exhaustion.

"Bye Bayard!" She said, running up to Alice. Alice smiled, pointing to the door.

"That's your room. Go in and I'll be there in a moment." Sophie nodded quickly, disappearing within seconds.

"Who's tha'? She looks an awful lo' like you!" Alice smiled.

"She's my daughter, Mally."

"Wot?" Mally jumped back in surprise, nearly falling out of Alice's hands. "But…Hatta! I thought…" Alice sighed.

"Mally, I should go help Sophie. We'll talk later." She said, putting the mouse down and walking into Sophie's room. Mally stared after her.

"Bayard, can yeh believe I'? I though' tha' …but now…Oh, tha' girl! I outta give 'er a piece of my mind!"

"Mally, I don't think that's necessary." Bayard pushed himself up, walking over to the annoyed mouse. She huffed, climbing on Bayard's back.

Alice kneeled down next to her daughter, watching the little girl untie her shoes.

"See mommy? I can do it!" Alice laughed.

"Yes, that's very good. Now let's get you ready for a shower." The little girl nodded happily, following Alice as she led her into the bathroom. "Ok, now-" Alice was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. She paused, looking down at Sophie. "Well…you're all grown up now. You can handle it?"

"Yes mom!" The girl replied, turning and messing with the knobs. Alice smiled. The knocking came again.

"Coming!" She called softly, opening the door to reveal Mirana. Alice gasped, rushing in to hug the woman.

"Alice! It's so very good to see you again, though I wish it were under brighter circumstances." Alice stepped away from the woman. Mirana looked tired and sad, despite the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back sooner…Things…popped up." Alice said softly. Now that she had seen the condition the land was in, she could see how much they really needed her.

But would her presence make that much of a difference?

"Alice, I have requested a meeting among the leaders of the resistance for tomorrow afternoon. You are now included. I have also come to show you around our safe haven if you'd like." Mirana said quickly.

"But, Sophie.."

"_I_ can watch the little one." Chess said, appearing behind her. Alice smiled.

"Thank you so much Chess."

"My pleasure." He purred, seating himself on the windowsill.

"Ok, let's go." Alice followed Mirana out the door and down the hall. After three turns, they were back in the entrance. "Mirana?" The white queen turned her head slightly to motion Alice to continue. "Who are the leaders of the resistance."

"Well, let's see. Chess, usually, but he never attends these meetings. Tarrant, Absolem, you, and myself, of course. Mallyumkin on the occasion, Bayard, and the white knight also join." Alice nodded, running through the list in her head. She vaguely remembered the white knight, who had stood beside Mirana during the battle as her guard. He was a white pawn, who didn't speak or move without command or reason. On any normal day, or as normal as Underland could be, he would be found guarding the castle doors.

"Hatter said that Marmoreal is being used as training grounds for the army?" Mirana turned to look at the young girl.

"Yes, that is why we are here. The castle, as it seems, was not safe enough. Red enemies found their way into our grounds, whereas they cannot seem to enter this area. At least, not at the moment. The army gains experience defending the castle as it stands."

"Why are they training? Are you anticipating another Frabjous Day?" Mirana's smile twitched for a moment as she hesitated.

"No…Well, has Tarrant shown you the Oraculum?" Alice immediately saw the image of them fighting in her mind's eye.

"Unfortunately." Mirana nodded.

"One of you will..betray our side." Alice felt like Mirana had just kicked her in the face. "But, whoever it is and whatever the reason, of which there could be many, we will be more than willing to accept you back as a loyal follower." She paused. "Provided that one of you do not…fall.." She turned and began walking again.

"Wait, if you know one of us is going to betray you, why are you trusting us?" Mirana smiled, though Alice couldn't see it.

"I see no reason to assume that either of you will betray us."

"But, the Oracul-"

"No reason at all, Alice." There was amusement in the womans voice as they walked down a long hallway to a set of steps. "Now, down here you'll find the kitchen, dining room, and our place of meeting. At the end of the hall, the very last door is our meeting room." She motioned toward a set of brown double doors at the end. "At the top of the stairs we passed two doors, one being our armory for those among us who fight. The other is or study."

"a library?" Mirana nodded.

"There's not much more. Most of the area is taken up with rooms. There is a training room, which is on the third floor. It's the only room there. Perhaps you should take some food for yourself and your daughter?" The day is almost over." Alice nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Alice stared at her daughter's door, wondering just how she was going to open it. After an eventful meeting with Thackery in the kitchen, she had managed to grab two tray of food, which smelled _delicious._ Thackery had cooked some type of soup which held several Underland meats and vegetables that she had never heard of in her life. Fortunately, she _was_ familiar with the slice of white bread that sat beside it.

Now, with two trays of the strange soup, Alice had no way of opening the door. Or knocking. _Or…_ She shifted her balance so that she could kick the door. To her surprise, the door flung open, having been open in the first place. She looked in slight surprise to see Tarrant sitting on the bed, her child sitting on his lap, arms nearly around his neck and head resting in his chest. Alice looked at him questioningly.

"She…was upset, that you were gone." Alice nodded. _Of course. I forgot to tell her where I was going._

"Wait, Chess didn't tell her?"

"She never asked." Alice turned her head to her left, seeing the cat resting on her daughter's suitcase. She gave him a disapproving glare before turning back to the two. She set the two trays on the desk in the corner before approaching them. She shook the girls shoulder gently.

"Sophie; wake up. Time for dinner." The girl only buried her head deeper into Tarrant's chest.

"No…"Alice picked her up gently. She groaned. "Momma…"

"No arguing. Time to eat." She brought her to the desk, seating her in the chair. She glared at her soup. "Please? For me?" The girl sighed.

"Fine." Alice smiled, turning back to the bed.

But Tarrant was gone.

She hurried out of the room, looking down the hall just as he closed his bedroom door. Huffing, she followed him, knocking on his door. It took him a moment to answer, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Alice?"

"May I come in?" Something in her voice told him it was a command, rather than a question. With only a moment's hesitation, he stepped aside, shutting the door quietly behind her. Nothing was spectacular about his room, which she guessed could possibly be a problem in and of itself. She turned back around, noting that he turned his gaze away from her. "What's happened to you?" _That_ got his attention. He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Do I look different, to you?" She shook her head.

"I don't mean in appearance, really." She said, this time the one to approach him. Having no place to go, he stood still. "I mean…" She looked confused for a moment. "I'm…not sure what I mean, actually." She lifted a hand to his hat, tracing the rim of the burnt fabric. "You're…so sad. You've been so sad since we came here."

"Times change-"

"Time never changed you before. Why now?" Alice's hand fell from the rim of his hat to his cheek. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. Alice, giving him a confused gaze, barely caught the motion of his hands tightening to fists for a moment.

"Alice, I don't think now is the right time to talk about this. Please-"

"I think now is the perfect time." She said, her voice holding finality. Her hand moved down to rest against his chest, over his heart. He opened his eyes to see her staring at her hand, as if she were concentrating on his heart beat. "Why are you acting so strange…I missed you, I wanted to come back to the Hatter I know. Where is he?" She looked up at him with curious eyes, and he felt as if his heart would explode. In less than a second, she was against the wall, her eyes widening as her back connected suddenly yet softly. His hands had fallen onto her shoulders, gripping them tensely. Her hands landed on his chest, lightly pushing back. Neither of them noticed his poor hat, which had fallen to the floor. He had frozen nearly a centimeter away from her lips, where he just barely grasped his control. She looked up at his tired and confused expression. His eyes, which were currently looking past her at the wall, were switching between colors of lavender, gold, and green. She felt him struggling with himself, and gently called to him to bring him back. "Hatter?"

His eyes snapped to hers, still confused, still struggling. She smiled lightly, moving in that small space and brushing her lips lightly against his. "Problem solved." She said lightly, looking back up at him. His eyes had settled on the deep lavender she saw earlier, looking at her with surprise.

"Alice…" He initiated a second kiss, and Alice could barely comprehend the passion and love he put into the one kiss. Their lips moved together, and that was all that mattered in those seconds, minutes, however long it lasted. To Alice, it felt like a lifetime. The only lifetime she ever needed.

It ended all too quickly, everything moving so fast that Alice could barely hold on to reality. A loud bang sounded from down the hallway, causing the two to break apart. Unconcerned with the sound, the two had stared at each other for the free second after, before yelling was heard. The sound of hurried footsteps rushed past Tarrants door, and in a second he had moved across the room for his claymore. Before he even picked it up, a cry of "Mom!" Was heard from the hallway.

"Sophie!" Alice gripped the handle and turned it, throwing the door open with such force that she was sure the knob made a hole in the wall. She ran out with the intention to go to her daughter, but felt something grab her arm. She fought with whatever it was, pulling against whatever had her. She could see her daughter in the arms of a white pawn, though she wasn't sure if the pawn was on their side or not. She screamed her daughter's name again, almost getting free.

"Alice!" Finally, the force won, and she was pulled into Tarrant's chest, his grip on her arm loosening. She looked up at him with frantic eyes as he looked on her gently. "She's safe." Alice felt her anxiety leave her.

"I need to go with her. Where are they taking her." Tarrant had no time to answer before there were more yells from the main entrance. He looked down at her for a moment before he let go of her arm, leaving the room.

"Stay in here!" Alice watched him leave, nearly collapsing where she stood. Instead, she went inside the room and shut the door. She sat on his bed, waiting for nearly ten minutes with the sounds of yelling and swords clashing. The only noise she heard was of Sophie's cries. Soon, she stood up, walking to the door. She looked down both ends of the hallway, making sure her way was clear before turning left._ I have to get to Sophie…_

* * *

_So, _as you can all see, it's going down a sorta...unoganized path. Yeah, it'll probably stay like this. I changed the rating because right now, I feel like it's going to get 'darker' as the story goes on. (I've been watching a friend play American Mcgee's Alice...completely destroyed the innocence for me.) We'll see. I hope you enjoyed it. I take review suggestions into strong consideration, so please, review!

3 see you all next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I personally seriously don't like this chapter, but I rewrote it like 20 times, and I'm just sticking with this. Mostly because I don't want to leave you guys hanging for a year...again...so anyway, I hope you like it better than I do, and reviews are always entirely appreciated. I'm not getting a lot for any of my stories...which is disheartening...so please, I accept any and all positive or constructive comments.

Just don't review about how much you hate me. That I won't accept. ;)

* * *

Alice made her way towards the entrance, the sounds of a battle drawing closer with every step she took. It wasn't long before she could smell blood and feel the heat, close enough to hear each dying man fall to the floor. Alice found her way in the end of the hall, peeking around the corner to look at the door. Men from both sides littered the now destroyed halls, yelling and dueling. She felt the electricity in the air, her heart beating faster as she moved from one side of the hall to the other, trying to keep herself as close to the wall as possible. Many men noticed her, but were too engaged in battle to try to approach her. She looked across the hall as someone cried out, watching as Tarrant brought his sword down on his opponent. Alice gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth in shock as blood sprayed from the large wound across his neck. Tarrant turned to look at her, just now noticing the shocked girl. His ferocious look softened for a moment, panic flickering in his eyes. He took a step toward her, though his path was cut off by a new enemy. He was in battle in seconds, fighting furiously to get to Alice. His opponent fell, clearing his way to…

Nothing.

Tarrant looked around frantically, unable to find her.

"Tarrant!" A call from a nearby pawn brought his attention to an attacker, trying to sneak up behind him.

Alice ran down the hall to the stairway, skidding to a stop at the armory. She opened the door, flying inside and slamming it behind her. Catching her breath, she looked around the room for a particular weapon…

There! Alice ran across the room, her hands grasping the hilt of the vorpal blade. She brought it down, handling it with care.

"Will you help me once again?" She asked, awaiting a response. Receiving none, Alice shook her head. _It's a sword, Alice._ She opened the door, peeking her head out warily before running down the steps. She could hear the sounds of crying from down the hall, instinctively following her child's sobs.

Bursting through the double doors, she was met with the sight of a long table surrounded by chairs. Looking frantically around the room, Alice saw what looked to be a door to a crawlspace in the corner, well blended with the wall. She ran over frantically, opening the little door and falling onto her hands and knees. She crawled for a moment before the ceiling rose and she was in a large, round room filled with many people. She looked to her right at the sound of a child sniffling. Sophie stood next to the white queen, who was listening deeply to what the child was saying. Alice ran over and fell to her knees, dropping the sword and hugging her daughter. Her daughter yelped in surprise.

"Shh, Sophie, it's just me!" Alice said happily as the girl turned around and threw her arms around her mother.

"Mom! I'm scared!" Alice kept her arms around her, smiling down at Sophie.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Everything will be just fine." She looked up, her eyes locking with those of the queens.

"How did it look?" She whispered, her eyes full of hope. Alice thought back to what she had seen. Enemies pouring in through the entrance, heavily injured fighters from both ends. Everyone was thoroughly concentrated on battle; no one even looked at her except for…

"Tarrant!" Alice leapt up, grasping the sword.

"Alice, wait!" She froze, mid turn, and looked to Mirana expectantly. "You need to stay with us, we're leaving. This is a secret tunnel system, we'll be out and-"

"I need to go find Tarrant!" She looked at a tug on her pants, meeting the green eyes of her daughter. She kneeled down.

"You're not going to leave me again, right mom?" Her look of determination softened. A mental battle ensued as she stared at her daughter.

"Alice, Tarrant will be alright. He is an experience leader, he will know if our side needs to drop out." Alice nodded at Mirana's words. The queen smiled slightly before turning toward the large group of frantic people and creatures. "Everyone! You all know the way through the tunnel. Please, with haste." Everyone immediately went through an opening to the left of Alice's current position. Alice took her sword in her right hand and held her daughters' hand with her left.

* * *

Alice sat beside the river, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin on them. She looked over the water, observing the reflection of the clouds and the moon. Everything was incredibly calm. It unnerved her, made her hear the sounds of the blood rushing through her veins, the ringing of her nervous system working. To her left, a body stirred. She looked down at the small form of her daughter. The girl was a little dirty from their travel through the tunnels, her hair falling from her once proper bun. She slept on her side, covered only by her slightly tattered dress. Alice frowned, looking back over the water. The truth had just dawned on her, and she was glad her daughter was not so materialistic. They had _nothing._ No clothing, no toys or books for Sophie, no pictures of their past life. Alice remembered the jacket that was still lying under her bed, probably in the process of burning. She felt tears water her eyes as she looked to the right, where a large orange light lit up the skies. The jacket, which she had not wanted, was her only reminder of her happiness. She looked down at her daughter, feeling guilty that the young girl had never experienced the happiness her father should have brought her. She ignored the thoughts, returning to the sight of the calm lake, her face going blank, despite the one stray tear that slid down her cheek. It was truly over. She was no longer tied to that man.

Once again the girl stirred, and Alice looked down into the big, beautiful green eyes of her daughter.

"Mom?" She hesitated slightly before reaching over and brushing some hair out of her daughters' face.

"Hmm?"

"Where is Mr. Hatter?" Alice froze for a moment before bringing her hand back.

"I don't know…" She whispered, her eyes scanning the area. Most of the people they had escaped with were sleeping in a group by the trees. Those who were awake were on watch, and Mirana had accompanied a knight to Marmoreal with a promise of returning by morning. Alice had not wanted to feel crowded and could not fall asleep, and Sophie had refused to be separated from her mother. Therefore, they sat well out of earshot of the others.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Alice smiled slightly.

"I'm sure he will be. Go back to sleep, Sophie." She said, smoothing the girl's hair soothingly. It wasn't long before she was once again asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully. Alice felt exhausted herself, and decided that laying down was a better idea than slouching. She fell back onto the ground, her back protesting as it straightened, and she winced at the stiffness of her legs. Having been in the same position for well over an hour. She did not remember the sight of the sky leaving her sight, nor did she remember the sounds of the lake and the calm night quieting.

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp led the few remaining soldiers through the tunnels, the moonlight clear at the end. The end of the tunnel was only a few yards off from the trail to Marmoreal. They exited to find the dense woods and the shadows clouding their vision. If it weren't for the pristine white horses travelling carefully down the trail, they may have never found it.

"Your majesty!" A soldier called, the group eagerly making their way to the monarch. She looked on them all with surprise before her eyes landed on Tarrant.

"Tarrant, is this everyone?" The yellow-eyed man nodded shortly. The less sound he made, the better he could listen. Listening was imperative at night. "Soldiers, I ask you to return to Marmoreal. We will return to the castle, the defenses there have grown. Await your orders." She announced, and the group murmured their agreement. Tarrant looked at the queen expectantly. "I assume you would like to join us back to the campsite? Take our extra horse, we brought it for Alice, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind riding with you." Without waiting for her to finish, Tarrant had swung himself onto the horse, following the white queen back to the group. Anxiety rose through him with every step the horse took. What if she was hurt? What if Sophie was hurt? Alice would never forgive him.

His eyes wondered to the sky, observing the moons. They were read tonight. Always red. "We're close now." He looked back down the path, watching as the lead guard turned right, into the woods. The horses followed easily, and Tarrant could see a group of people sitting or laying in various positions. He didn't see the familiar blonde hair among them. They dismounted from their horses, and Tarrant stepped forward, narrowing his eyes. No, she wouldn't be here. He moved on, taking in their surroundings. He could hear the night bugs making their various sounds, the occasional animal scurrying or squeaking. Then there was the sound of the gentle flow of water.

With one look thrown back at the queen, and a nod of permission, Tarrant followed the sound of the water to the lake, and to his Alice. He stopped several feet away, looking down with soft eyes at Alice and Sophie, sleeping side by side.

The little girl had soft, blond curls, falling in ringlets around her face and ending just above her shoulders. It was the perfect shade; the platinum blonde that Alice had when she was just a little girl. Her face was as soft as an angel's, clear, pale and round. She had a cute button nose, just like Alice, and her body was petite yet toned, as it would be for any child with a taste for adventure.

Alice, however, had changed in the years she had been gone. Her hair was a back to the light blonde she had lost from her lack of sun years ago. Her skin was slightly tanner, and her face and body were now defined. She had grown into a fine young woman.

Tarrant cleared his throat when he realized just how much of a woman she had physically become. Musn't have those thoughts now.

"Alice.." His call was soft, in his usual light voice. No, that wouldn't do. "Alice, girl, wake up!" He called a bit louder, and this time she groaned in response. He smiled as she rolled onto her side, eyes blinking sleepily. They rested on him, watching him for a moment as the glaze of sleep left them.

"Hatter!" She cried, pushing herself up off the ground and running to him. Next he knew, she had flown into his arms, face hidden in his chest. She breathed his scent as his arms wrapped around her; Tea…with a hint of blood. She pushed away from him, much to his disappointment. "Are you hurt?" He raised a brow at her before smiling.

"Of course not, silly girl. Go wake Sophie up; we're leaving." He explained quickly, acting as if the very idea of an injury was absurd.

Of course, she hadn't seen him wince upon impact. But what did that matter?

Alice nodded and quickly ran to Sophie, shaking her lightly.

"Sophie, get up! Hatter is back!" She whispered, and the little girl was up before either adults could notice. She ran over and jumped up, being caught by Tarrant. He suppressed a groan as he lifted her up, trying to situate her comfortably…for the both of them.

"Mr. Hatter! You're back!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled warmly, despite the fact she couldn't see, and held her protectively.

"Shall we?" He asked, nodding back in the direction of the group. Alice nodded happily, stepping up beside him and walking with him back to the group. They walked in silence, Tarrant keeping his gaze forward with the child in his arms, who, at this point, was already sleeping, and Alice who was lost in deep thought. Reality reached her once they saw the group.

"Alice." The queen said from her horse, smiling in greeting. Alice did the same, nodding her head once. "You and Sophie may ride the horse with Tarrant, if you'd like." Alice looked over at the beautiful white creature, biting her lip. She would feel bad, the whole of the group walking while she took an easier method of travel. Yet she was so tired…

"Go on, Alice." Tarrant pushed her lightly with a hand on her shoulder, and she gave in. The horse nudged her in greeting, helping her climb up. Tarrant handed Sophie to her, Alice seating the child in front of her. He proceeded to swing up onto the horse behind her, and she blushed as she felt his body pressed against hers. The warmth he radiated spread to her and she found herself relaxing.

"And so, to Marmoreal." The white queen said, her horse leading the way. The group of creatures followed behind, with Alice's horse in the back.

"You're tired, Alice." The lisp from behind her calmed her nerves, grabbing her attention from the forest around them.

"A bit." She admitted softly. Silence followed as he decided whether or not to continue.

"Well, I can't imagine I would do a very good job as a pillow, but if you would like to use me as one, I would not argue, even though pillows are normally very soft and I doubt I am anything of the sort, and they are usually found on beds, which we are currently nowhere near…"She rolled her eyes, relaxing and leaning back onto him, her head against the front of his shoulder, neck barred. He stopped, looking down at her.

"Thank you.." She said softly, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. His mouth twitched, as if to smile, but it never quite reached. Alice could feel his steady breathing, could smell his scent, feel his warmth. She didn't notice that the world began slipping away, sleep overtaking her.

Tarrant looked down at her, bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of her face. She was resting rather painfully against the gash on his chest, but he ignored it. He would endure the pain, for Alice. He would endure anything for Alice. Sophie's head rested against her mother's stomach, making it quite an amusing sight, but Tarrant didn't laugh.

He looked up at the slowly approaching castle.

_Not much longer, now…_

* * *

Please review! Once again, I hope you liked it better than I did. I hope to find my inspiration floating around somewhere and get another chapter up soon, but seeing as my inspiration has been directed toward my Yu Yu Hakusho story, I don't know what will happen.

Anyway, 3 SUANU


	4. Chapter 4

As you all can see, I'm struggling with this story. My block for this has reached a new level, but I want to update with what I have so I keep you all aware that I _am_ still writing, despite the fact that it may only be a sentence at a time...I'm really having trouble. Please be patient. My inspiration has removed itself from this story entirely. Please enjoy this short update, as it is from a slightly different angle than the other chapters. Please, tell me what oyu think, send me your suggestion and I will do what I can to keep up with it.

* * *

"Where is she?" The moons were high in the sky that night, illuminating the ground in a soft blue glow. Stars shone with just as much confidence, billions of them looking down on the two speakers.

"Asleep. Why are you down there?" The room was dark, though light slipped in though the open balcony doors. The bed was made and looked incredibly inviting. The slight indentation in the covers revealed that someone had disturbed the setting.

"No time for that now! Just….oh…I'll be there in a moment!" The voice, whispered, replied with frustration. An open door in the room led to another, equally as dark, with soft sounds of breathing. Shuffling on the balcony sounded as the woman re-entered the bedroom and quickly walked over to the open door, closing it. The main door opened, and she whipped around to make sure it was him…

"Alice…" The colorful man silently closed the door behind him, taking a hesitant step forward. She, however, was not hesitant at all. Her steps quickened with each one taken as she approached him, throwing herself into his arms. He caught her easily, holding her small frame against him and burying his face into her soft blond hair. The girl…no, woman…always smelled of subtle vanilla. Occasionally, her hair would change to a strawberry or lavender….but she _always_ smelled of vanilla. He had become so addicted to that smell.

As for her hatter, he always smelled like cherries with the undertone of tea. His embrace was always warm, and she had found herself missing the strength of his hold the past week.

"Where have you been?" She asked, her voice muffled by his jacket. He lifted his head, lifting himself from her intoxicating scent.

"At the field with the men…" His voice was soft and hesitant, and he almost looked away when she leaned back and looked up into his eyes.

Dear fates, those _eyes…_

"What has happened? The generals and queen will not tell me…" Hesitance filled his being. The look of curiosity and caution on her face made him regret the news he had brought her. He did not want to watch her become tense, frightened, lost…Not her. Never his Alice.

Regardless, he fought the urge to sigh as his features turned grim.

"War has been declared." Light left her eyes, and he could see her mind working with all the things she had to consider. "We go to the field within a fortnight." He still whispered, fearful of waking her child in the next room. The little girl was so similar to Alice, but she had yet to grow into the stubbornness his Alice possessed.

She stepped back away from him, though her instincts screamed for her to stay in his arms. There, she would feel safe and warm; happy…. Alice hadn't felt so happy in such a long time, despite the grim events taking place. He and her daughter were all that mattered, and she wanted it no other way.

"What can we do about Sophie?" Her beautiful eyes shined up at him, daring him to speak his thoughts…

"She will be safe here, with you." Rage coursed through her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I will fight alongside you." Whispering was beyond her, and a light 'hush' from Tarrant brought her back to reality.

"I don't think it's wise, Alice." He pleaded, knowing he could not sway her. Her stern look confirmed his fears, and he sighed, pulling her in for another embrace. He feared losing her; in battle, or to the enemy force. She would go. He sighed in defeat, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

"You must be careful." He whispered, straining a smile. She smiled, taking a step to approach him and then pressing her lips to his. For a moment, both their hearts stopped before fluttering with joy. Her lips were soft and full against his, and he couldn't suppress the small groan that left him. Their _fifth_ full kiss. He slowly pushed her back until she felt the back of her knees connect with the bed, her hands latching onto his arms for support as she struggled to stay upright. He broke the kiss first, looking into her dazed eyes with lavender ones of his own. "My Alice…" He whispered, moving his lips to the side of her neck. She let her head roll back, enjoying the feeling of his feather-soft lips on her smooth skin. A small noise left her lips as he gave a broad lick to her skin, right under her ear, and she felt him grin against her.

"Hatter…" And then they were on the bed, Tarrant hovering over Alice, locking her in place with his hands on either side of her head. Her own hands were gripping the lapels of his jacket as they kissed fiercely. A small noise of pleasure rested in her throat, causing fire to run through his veins. He shifted his weight to one hand as his other gingerly rested against her side, moving up…

"Mom!" The scream of terror broke the two apart, and somehow Alice had wiggled her way out from under a dazed and confused Tarrant. She grabbed the Vorpal Sword on the way, ripping the door open and nearly yelping as the tiny body of her daughter connected with her legs. She landed with a loud and painful thud on her bottom, squinting as pain shot up her spine.

The girl hugged her mother's legs, crying into the fabric. Before Alice could react, Tarrant was beside her, taking the blade from her, ready for any attacker to leave the room.

"Mommy…I had a bad dream!" The little girl mumbled through tears, and both adults nearly passed out in relief. Alice sighed, moving her hair out of her face before grabbing Sophies' arms lightly and picking her up. Tarrant had gone inside the room regardless, flipping on the light and checking every corner.

Alice brought the girl up towards her to sit in her lap, hugging her gently. "Tell me, what was the dream about?" Sophie sniffled, hiding her face in her mothers' chest.

"The big tall man tried to take Mr. Hatter away, and then you both got into a fight." Alice looked up, her eyes connecting with Tarrant's as worry coursed through them both. Alice looked back down at Sophie, gently running her hand over the child's hair.

"Shh, don't worry. That…won't happen. And if it ever does, everything will work out. Now, why don't you spend the rest of the night with me and Hatter, hm? We'll chase away all your bad dreams." She said, ignoring the slightly disappointed look crossing Tarrants features. He was joking, of course…he probably loved the girl more than he loved Alice!

Thank god there was no competition in that.

Sophie got off of Alice's lap, and Tarrant lent a hand to Alice. She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips before turning and returning to her bed, laying down beside her daughter. Sophie curled into her mother's side, looking over at Tarrant expectantly. He sighed, taking off his jacket followed by his boots before joining them on the bed. Over Sophie's head, Alice and Tarrant locked eyes, exchanging worried glances.

"Goodnight mommy, night Mr. Hatter.." The girl said softly, already drifting off to sleep. Sophie turned so that she was now snuggling into Tarrant's side, and Alice smiled at him.

Who else could be such a perfect father figure, anyway?

* * *

"How long do we have?" The worried voice shook slightly with anxiety. It had been another week of preparation, but the woman couldn't help but feel as if it were in vain.

"Three days." She sighed, looking out over the grounds. The sky was overcast, setting an ominous glow over the land. Her champion and guard walked the grounds together, checking on the various sparring camps.

"I will be losing one of them," She started, her voice low and dark with anxiety and sadness. "It will be a great loss to Underland. I can only hope that the one we lose can be saved…" Turning away, she walked back inside and gently shut the doors behind her.

* * *

I hope you at least enjoyed this horrible let down of an update. I'm so sorry. Please, review regardless. Let me know how you feel, I always appreciate it.

SYANU


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...**.Semi-important notice** right here.

I'm having a LOT of difficulty with this story. I don't have ANY clue why.I think it's because I've lost my sense for Tarrant's character. Either way, something is NOT working.

I am NOT cancelling this story. I hated that I had to cancel my other AIW story, and I might actually retry that one and continue it. It was really popular and had potential, I just need to rethink my direction with it, and honestly, I really did love that story and had far more fun writing it than I do this one. There is also another AIW story that was going to really take Tarrant to a different level, but that is FAR from being ready to publish. Anyway, this story is giving me issues, but have faith, I will NOT cancel it.

Now, about not cancelling it. I've been sent a few messages and reviews from some of you lovely readers who have dealt with the ups and downs of this story, and a couple of you who apparently had waited that _entire year_ for me to update. I've been hearing a lot of "I really like this story" and a lot of "Please don't cancel it" and I really appreciate it. It makes me think I'm not a _complete_ failure XD. I honestly don't feel as great about this story as I used to, and after the whole Lost Hearts story issue I had and losing my cool for that year, I lost my original direction and that is why everything is so jumbled. I'm so sorry.

This fic will not last much longer, it wasn't meant to be very long. Despite my struggle with this story and my loss of the depth of the characters, I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy until the end. Just because I feel this way about this story doesn't mean I don't want reviews. I need them. The more I get, especially those with criticism, the easier it is on me to figure out if I'm doing anything wrong, blahblahblah. Please take an extra second just to say "I like/hate it"

Thank you all. I love you. To the update!

* * *

An empty courtyard greeted Alice as she neared the end of her walk. Silver plated armor covered her nearly entirely, and the vorpal itself hung proudly at her hip. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, though a few curls escaped. She walked briskly, her current task distracting her from her racing heart. She moved through the castle swiftly, noting the dead silence that fell through the halls. Only when she reached her room did life seem to continue.

Sophie sat on the large bed, smiling up at the queen. Mirana herself was holding a small book and had paused in the middle of a sentence at the sight of Alice. Two ladies were also in the room as well as a white soldier. Alice paused in the doorway, smiling at her child.

"Mom!" The little girl was off the bed in seconds and ran to throw her arms around Alice's middle.

Somewhere along the long path to the battlefield, Tarrant led the soldiers to a stop, eyes scanning the area. Chessure floated to his left while Mally sat on his right shoulder.

"Something isn't right, Hatta'." The mouse whispered, noticing the absolute silence of the woods. Tarrant took several steps forward.

Next he knew, his body was roughly pushed back and his head slammed against the ground, muffled sounds of battle cries heard behind him. Opening an eye, he barely had time to grab for the sword on his back, just narrowly rolling away from a pair of boots landing on his face.

"Well, look what we have here."

"Mom?" Alice looked down at her child as she pulled away from a light kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, dear?" She said softly, playing with the girl's blond hair.

"When will you and Mr. Hatter be back?" Alice met the beautiful green eyes of her daughter and smiled.

"Not sure, sweetie. Will you be good for Mirana?" She asked softly, pulling the child in for another hug.

"Uh huh!" the enthusiastic reply made tears come to Alice's eyes, but she blinked them away immediately before standing.

"Good. I will be back as soon as I can." Alice said, looking from her daughter to the queen. Mirana looked grave, but gave a small smile to Alice.

"Please, be careful. Watch Tarrant." She said playfully, and Alice nodded in response. Without looking back, Alice quickly made her way back through the castle and toward the main doors, climbing onto the back of the Bandersnatch as soon as she reached him.

"Let's catch up." She said confidently, and the Bandersnatch let out a roar as he complied, taking off in a fast run towards the battlefield. Alice leaned close to the body of the beast, ignoring the slight twinges of pain as the armor occasionally pinched her skin. She observed the blurred greens and blues as they passed, wondering if this was the last time she would see those vivid colors. _A champion doesn't doubt herself._ Her mental reminder did nothing to calm her nerves. Her heart slammed against her chest. She noted that this was the week it all would happen. Whether it was Tarrant who would change sides, or Alice herself…

They would have to fight.

Tarrant could hear the sounds of a battle around him, but something wasn't right. It sounded far away, and hazy at best. He was vaguely aware of someone shaking him before he opened his eyes, squinting against the blurred vision at the woman in front of him. Blond hair, bright blue eyes, body locked in silver armor…_Alice!_

Tarrant sat up immediately. Not only did he nearly hit Alice, but he nearly fell right back down. The world spun in protest to his movement and his head pounded, causing him to wince for a moment. Sounds were becoming stronger, and what seemed like a gray misty haze was leaving his sight.

"Tarrant! Where is Stayne?" The words sounded cryptic to him at first as he stood, searching for his sword. It was nowhere in sight. He looked over at Alice, who was currently looking around for any sign of the freakishly tall villain. She scanned the faces of everyone fighting; Outlander against outlander, beast against beast, soldier against soldier.

She felt her heart drop. Everyone had been so united when she left. And the last battle had admittedly been far less had stepped over many fallen soldiers from both sides in order to get to Tarrant. She had been afraid he had joined field itself had already turned into a haze of gray and red, the sounds nothing but angry shouts and swords meeting in mid-strike.

Alice didn't have any more time to think about it, having been pushed to the side. She looked back to see Tarrant blocking the attacks of another outlander. Moments later she was forced to bring up her own sword in a similar manner, struggling with the sheer force her opponent brought forth. Her arms shook in effort and her muscles burned with strain after mere seconds, causing her to hiss slightly as she pushed him away from her.

Her adversary was an outlander, with auburn hair falling in curls around his face. He had vivid blue eyes that Alice was hard-pressed not to stare at, being such a beautiful shade. In her hasty observation, she found that his eyes were slightly glazed over, as if he were not entirely present. He brought his sword back up wildly, bringing it towards her forcefully. She hesitated in retaliation, finding him to be fairly young. The consequence of her action left her once again on the defensive, pushing against his force. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw Tarrant quickly approaching, his sudden appearance forcing the boy into defense. Alice took the opportunity to move away from the fight and through the battlefield, searching for any sign of the tall man with the freakishly long legs. She knew that Tarrant would be unhappy with her course of action, but ignored that nagging thought. She _was_ champion.

It was obvious to Alice that some, if not all of those fighting for Stayne, were not entirely in control of their actions. Alice silently cursed herself for being so unintelligent in the way of Underland and mind control.

She shot across the field, finding no sign of the dark man. She had lost sight of Tarrant and her friends, occasionally taking the time to mourn the loss of several men lying dead on the ground. She stopped to observe one particular mess of a body, her sad eyes locking with the dead gaze he sent her. She felt shivers run through her body and nausea rushed through her, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She had never _imagined_ that Underland…_Wonderland_….could actually contain blood and death. As she turned and took a deep breath, she took it as her reminder that things were very real, very serious, and that she had a job to do. Her hands balled into fists as she scanned the field. She _would_ get to Stayne, somehow.

The fight had continued throughout the entirety of the day, both sides becoming exhausted. It wasn't until dusk that Alice had left the field, out of breath and bleeding from several cuts across her skin, to go see the wounded. Chessur, Mally, Thackery, Bayard and several ladies from the castle were tending to the extreme injuries as best they could, though for some it seemed to be a lost cause. Alice nearly collapsed from the overwhelming sense of sadness that came over her at the sight of so many people in pain. She took a deep, balancing breath before walking over to her friends.

"Alice!" She froze in surprise as the white rabbit bounded toward her, looking relieved.

"Nivens! What are you doing down here?" Alice dropped to kneel in front of the shaky creature, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, as if remembering the urgency of the message he had apparently brought for her, his eyes widened and he became panicked, looking around wildly to avoid eye contact.

"The white queen….sent me…" His voice was shaking as he seemed unsure of how to go about telling her what seemed to be awful news. Alice didn't rush the poor thing, thinking, _hoping_, that he was overreacting to something small. Finally, the white rabbit looked up at her with wide, dilated eyes. "Stayne was at the castle…h-he took Sophie…"

From across the field, Tarrant had been aiding a young boy from Marmoreal towards the clearing for medical attention when his yellow eyes landed on Alice, speaking with a shaky rabbit. He subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her alive, his heart beating slightly faster in hopes to catch her before she returned to the field. He shifted his weight slightly so the boy could retract his arm from over his shoulders and limp over to a nearby caretaker. Tarrant once again moved toward Alice, this time with a brighter pace, but stopped as she suddenly stood up. He watched with wide, confused eyes from afar as she took off in the opposite direction, not even throwing a look in his rabbit looked around frantically, on the verge of hyperventilating. After a moment of frozen confusion, Tarrant moved forward, pushing past several people to approach him.

"McTwisp!" The creature looked up with frightened eyes, having jumped slightly as his name was called. "Where is Alice going?" The rabbit hesitated, a whole new type of apprehension filling his being. Tarrant could feel the slightest bit of annoyance at how long it was taking for his answer to come, seeing as the woman he cared most for was currently running off on her own in the middle of a war.

After several moments of McTwisp stuttering on the words "I," "She," and "They," Tarrant kneeled down to be closer to his level.

"Nivens!" The firm call seemed to bring Nivens McTwisp back to life and he finally spit out the explanation.

"She's going to the castle!"

"Why?" Tarrant could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the thought that both the white queen and Sophie were in the castle.

"Stayne took-" Nivens never finished his sentence out of shock of Tarrant's sudden movement. He stood so suddenly that his vision swam, though he ignored it in order to run after her. He had made it several yards down the path before he heard someone calling after him. Normally he would ignore such a thing, seeing as Alice _and_ her daughter were in trouble, but a nagging voice in his mind told him that he was one of two leader-figures of this war and one had just run off. So with impatience and reluctance, Tarrant turned to see Mally and Chessure floating after him.

"It seems as though more outlanders are appearing." Chessure explained slowly, drawing out the topic as if he were sitting down to have tea. However, Tarrant didn't have long to get upset at Chessure's attitude. Behind them, he could see a rush of outlanders approaching their side. While they had the numbers, a surprising amount of force was about to him them, and Tarrant growled as he looked behind him to where Alice had disappeared. He felt his heart drop as he realized he was more needed on the field than with Alice, and he turned back to the field, rushing passed his two allies.

Alice felt her body trembling slightly as she climbed off the back of the Bandersnatch, breaking into a run the moment her feet touched the ground. She roughly burst through the castle doors, ignoring the sounds of fighting around her. She figured that Stayne had brought enough help to hold off the remaining guards so that he could take her child and felt a growing feeling of anguish as she approached the staircase, about to run up when she felt herself being pulled back roughly, thrown several feet back and slamming again one of the decorative support beams in the castle. Her vision swam and dimmed as she opened her eyes after impact, her throat tingling after she had let out a short cry of surprise and pain. She heard familiar laughter from around her and as her eyes focused on the tall, dark man in front of her, she tried her best to glare and push down the rising fear inside of her.

"Hello, Alice."

* * *

_"Mr. Hatter? Where is momma?"_ The question had been so innocent, spoken so softly, that the anguish it caused deep inside his very soul was almost ironic, in a sense. Sophie's sweet, angelic voice after waking up from a four-hour nap could not have reminded him more or the woman who was currently missing, out of his reach and unable to comfort him when he needed her the most. No, he would not feel so horrible if she were here. Of course, at the time, he had not been able to answer the question that both Sophie and the White Queen had on their minds. However, a soldier had.

_"Stayne captured her."_ The words were spoken softly to Tarrant, but Mirana had heard it as well. It took him several minutes after his own outrage to acknowledge the sad, shocked look that had immediately overtaken the usually serene and strong features of the white queen as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. He had not noticed the confused expression on the child's face as she looked between the three adults in the room. All he noticed was the quickly rising rage that started in the very pit of his stomach, rising at an alarming rate that left his muscles tingling and his hands shaking. He had descended into a blind rage that only one person could get him out of, except, of course, her daughter. Her cry of fear had woken him mere minutes into his rampage, ripping the golden color from his eyes and replacing it with a confused green. His already fragile heart nearly shattered when he realized he had made her cry.

That was three days ago. Three days after the battle. It had seemed that soon after Alice left, Stayne's forces pulled back and left Marmoreal's army to drag themselves back to the castle. Not one person was unscathed, nor had energy to spare. Tarrant himself had only been driven by anxious energy. Despite his overwhelming exhaustion, he had not slept that night.

Tarrant pushed away from the balcony railing, ripping his pale green eyes away from the misty morning that had fallen over Underland. The view on this balcony was amazing, and he could remember standing there several years before with a younger Alice, the night before she found her true self. The ruins of Salazan Grum could be seen from this balcony, and Tarrant wondered for the twentieth time that day why he had not gone immediately to find her. The white queen had forbade him from his adrenaline-fueled decision. They all knew what had to happen.

Tarrant was so sure that _he_ was the one Stayne would target. In brute strength and sword-skill, Tarrant easily outranked Alice. Because of this, that _one_ question would not leave his mind…Why Alice? Of course, the answer was almost obvious. Alice would do what she had to do, while Tarrant would struggle with such an idea, concerning his Alice.

Tarrant currently was on his way to his workshop to clear his mind. Making hats always helped him forget the situations he was in, except when Alice was gone. He only _really_ succeeded in making hats for _her, _at which point he would imagine how she would look in them and if she would like them.

He had made it to the throne room when the sight of Sophie stopped him dead in his tracks. She was with Mirana at the throne, the white queen looking tired but feigning energy regardless. The two of them had been chatting carelessly, happily, until he stepped in. Sophie, fortunately, had forgiven him for his outburst.

"Mr. Hatter!" Sophie ran forward, throwing her arms out. Being so young, her arms ended up around his hips as she reached up to embrace him, hiding her face into his side. He let a hand come to rest on her back in response as he looked up at the white queen. The woman had just stood, looking at Tarrant with a gentle expression. He hated that look…it reminded him of everything he wanted to forget. Though, it was hard to forget Alice was missing when her daughter reminded him constantly.

She still didn't know Alice was missing. Tarrant couldn't bring himself to tell her, and the white queen was far too hopeful about the situation to remedy it. However, a slight look of defeat was in her eyes as she stepped forward, drawing his attention back.

"I'm sorry." She said simply, holding out a letter on pristine white parchment under the Oraculum. Tarrant took the letter…yet another declaration of battle. "It's for tomorrow." She explained, watching as Tarrant stared blankly at the Oraculum. He knew what tomorrow would show. Closing his eyes, he fought the urge to completely lose himself to the insanity that threatened to overtake him once again. It had become increasingly hard to do this, despite his practice during her years of absence. Instead, he chose to shut himself in his workroom, at first trudging to his table in attempts to push his energy towards creating rather than destroying. This plan was crushed when he picked up a hat and found a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. With a heavy sigh, he dropped his hat and turned his blue eyes toward the window, looking brokenly out over the grounds. Tomorrow would be the day that decides the fate of Underland. Alice could not win that battle.

Unfortunately, Tarrant had a strong feeling that he simply couldn't fight her.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. I rewrote this chapter ten _million_ times, and I chose to stick with this. Told you I struggled. Anywho, I hope it was at least _okay_ and I hope I can give you guys a better one next time. I owed you all this update, I just hope it didn't disappoint.

If there were any huge typos, PLEASE let me know. It's actually difficult to read through something and catch them all and I've been rather uh...distracted do to home difficulties.

I do have to ask that** IF THERE ARE ANY READERS HERE FROM LOST HEARTS **that you review and give me your feelings about the continuation of that fic. Also, if there is anyone here who is **NOT** a reader of LH, and you like this story, I have a feeling you may like that one better :) Just my opinion.

Either way, review, and I love you all!

SYANU


	6. Chapter 6

Posting two chapters today. This is the end. I'm sorry if you didn't/don't like it. I actually liked how the end turned out. If you didn't like it...well, bite me.

And also, for those of you who did enjoy this story, don't kill me. I love you all!

* * *

Alice could feel that something wasn't right. The air around her didn't move, the plants oddly quiet, the castle unusually dark. None of her friends were around; no one was. She was currently in the court yard, dressed in her silver armor and holding her heavier-than-usual Vorpal blade. Her vision was hazy and her reflexes slow and dreamlike as she moved to look behind her at the trail leading to the battle field. The path was covered in what seemed like a white fog, blocking her view of anything beyond the mouth of the path. She turned back around, squinting through the darkness for anything or anyone familiar, suddenly feeling slightly panicked.

"Sophie! Hatter?" She yelled, or so she thought. She was surprised to find her voice nearly non-existent, as if she were merely whispering. She repeated her calls with all her might but still could not speak any louder. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed forward toward the castle doors, only slightly surprised to find no guard at the doors. No, there was definitely something wrong here. Pushing the doors open, she was met with the sight of a man she wished she could forget. His eyes stared at her intently, and her eyes locked on them. She didn't take notice that the frame was all to wrong. He was far too thin, far too madly dressed.

The man stared at her with a mixture of anger and pain, and when he spoke, his voice was gravelly and deep. He called her name, though it sounded more like an echo in her mind rather than a spoken word. Nevertheless, it caused a shiver to run down her spine and she suddenly went very rigid. This was Underland. She was safe here…wasn't she? The world she knew didn't exist here…_he_ didn't exist here.

He took a step forward, hand outstretched, and Alice spun around, ready to run. She made it just outside the doors before a lisp drew her to a stop.

"Alice?" She turned, and standing in _his_ place was Tarrant, standing with his arm outstretched for her and a look of confusion on his face. "Where are you going? We haven't even had tea yet!" He sounded incredibly confused and slightly offended. Were it real, Alice would laugh at the thought of leaving _before_ tea. She'd never hear the end of it! But the look in his eyes was all wrong. It was still….angry. Something was there that didn't belong. Still, it was Tarrant….right?

"Where is Sophie?" Her question echoed through the empty castle as she stared at him, eyes wide and skeptical. However, Tarrant simply smiled at her, his eyes unchanging, as he took a step forward.

"She's at the tea table, waiting for you! You're late, naughty!" He waved a finger at her and she raised an eyebrow at him. Were they or were they not in the middle of a war? "Come, come, Alice! Quickly! Mustn't keep the dear girl waiting!" With hesitation, Alice looked at his outstretched hand, staring with confusion at the now pristine skin. Hadn't they always been stained with dye? "Alice?" Looking back up, she subconsciously reached forward and took his hand. A delighted smile crossed over his features moments before he turned and began leading her towards the kitchen.

"What about…the war?" There was a slight moment of silence before his cheerful voice responded; as if he were thinking carefully.

"War, my dear? Why, we haven't had a war in Underland since the Red Queen!" The statement was followed up with a strange giggle, tense and fake. However, before she had the time to ask or even think about his strange behavior, the door to the gardens were open and she was pushed lightly through. Before her stood the tea table, set with steaming tea pots and freshly glazed tarts. The colors were nearly blinding; neon forms of yellow, green, and pink. It seemed more obnoxious now than welcoming, as it normally felt. However, Alice was not focused on the table and the colors. She was focused on the little girl sitting at the end of the table and the man behind her.

"Edward." The name tumbled from her lips before she could stop it; filled with hatred and anger.

Deep green eyes stared at her, accented by curly, dark brown hair. His facial features were deeply cut and well-shaped, perfect, some would say. His body was strongly built, with a tall frame and large hands, one of which resting on Sophie's shoulder. His skin had an even tan, though the majority of it was covered by his impeccable suit. Worst of all, he wore a smile. Genuine, with the loving look he would use upon returning home to her every day. In that moment, hatred so incredibly strong rose up through her and burned in the pit of her stomach as she watched his hand clench on her daughters shoulder.

"Alice, my love." Taking several steps forward, Alice set a glare and called upon whatever muchness she could find.

"Get away from her." He looked at her with an amused expression now, his smile wide.

"Oh, come now, darling. We're just having some…Tea." His grin turned malicious, and before Alice could react, the world around her began spinning.

"No! Sophie!" Her screams were unheard as her world turned black, and her sense of consciousness faded.

* * *

Standing at this field never felt so wrong. This was the one thought that crossed Tarrant's mind as he, followed by the queen and white army, stood at the edge of the chessboard battle field. The other side looked empty, but they knew…_He_ knew it wouldn't be long.

He looked over to his right where Mirana sat on a pristine white horse, Sophie sitting in front of her. After much debate, they had decided that it simply was not safe for Sophie to be left at the castle, especially with a need for all of the army here. With an angered sigh from Tarrant and a sorrowful look from Mirana, it was decided, and she was put in the care of Mirana for the battle.

The girl looked over at him with shining green eyes. The moment she had been placed on that horse, her hands had not stopped exploring the beautiful mane and rubbing between the creature's ears and along his neck. Now, however, it seemed she sensed the tense atmosphere. She looked at him with curiosity and worry, looking so much like _her_. His chest tightened as he looked forward again.

_I can't do this._

* * *

"Where am I?" The question echoed through the woods. Of course she knew where she was! What a silly question…..now, why she was here…That was something entirely different. "Is this another dream?"

Nightmares followed by darkness….that's all she had experienced for what seemed like eternity. No feeling, no reality, no anything….Just Tarrant, Sophie, and _him_. Oh, how she hated him. He always tried to hurt Sophie. He always hated her.

Alice breathed a deep sigh. This was reality, right? She looked forward along the path she had wandered upon, squinting into the darkness. There was a light chill to the air, and a soft breeze that pushed her forward. She could not tell if it was very early, or very late. Regardless, she gave in, and began to follow the path through the forest. She felt like she was surrounded….but upon looking around, she found no one.

With a sigh, Alice repressed the urge to call out. She wanted to scream, to run for the palace. But what if she really _was_ surrounded? She would give away her position…_Not that I'm being particularly careful._

It was not long before she found herself at the battlefield, observing the cracking stone and the crumbled walls. At first, she thought she was still alone. However, as she looked to the other side, she gasped at what sight was before her.

"Edward….is this real?"

* * *

Tarrant froze, his heart racing and his breath becoming ragged. The sight of her was enough to kill him right then.

Alice had obviously been imprisoned for the short time she was gone. She looked paler and sick, and there was something all wrong about her eyes. They were dull, as if clouded. Her gaze locked on him, and he saw her lips move for a moment before she took a step forward.

It wasn't until this moment that he noticed the army of soldiers behind her. A mix of red, white, and outlanders…Not the mention the tall black horse right behind Alice. Stayne leaned toward Alice's direction and spoke, his words too quiet to hear from far across the board. However, the effect was immediate.

Hatred. He had never seen it in her eyes. Now, the full force of it was directed straight at him, and his heart responded with a sharp pain. It felt as if she just drove a blade through his heart.

It was time.

* * *

Edward smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling with fake joy.

"Alice, my love."

Tarrant stood beside her, encouraging her. "He's got Sophie!" He shouted. "He's going to hurt her!"

"Edward!" The yell was the first successful one she'd performed in days. It echoed through the field and silenced even nature itself. She didn't take the time to wonder how he or Tarrant had arrived. All that mattered was that Sophie was behind him, looking scared and confused. "Let her go!" Edward turned his head in fake confusion before a sinister laugh came from him. It surrounded her, and for a moment, she felt like she was going insane, like the darkness was surrounding her.

"Your sword, Alice!" The lisp from her left jolted her back to reality, and she grabbed at the hilt from her belt. Pulling it out, she reveled in the smooth sound of metal on metal it made as she pulled it out, glaring at her ex-husband.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

"Edward?" Tarrant was desperately trying to figure out who this so-called 'Edward' was, and why she called him such an unattractive name. However, the command to let 'her' go distracted him.

"Tarrant…Something is horribly wrong with Alice." The whisper from the white queen was so entirely unnecessary that had he had time, he would have scoffed. Of course there was something wrong with her!

"Alice…who? Let _who_ go?"

"I'll kill you!" The sound of her sword being removed was followed by running in his direction. If it weren't for the scream from his right, the sound of a little girl crying out, he would have been frozen to his spot in shock. Something wrong or not, Alice would never attack him…..would she? Yet there she was….running full-speed….at him.

Wishing to keep the battle away from the queen and Sophie, Tarrant took several long strides to meet her, blocking her sword with his own.

And so it began.

Locked in tight battle, Tarrant quickly began to appreciate the strides Alice took in swordsmanship. He also quickly learned to appreciate her small frame, allowing quick and light movement. Maybe she _was_ Stayne's better choice. However, the slash at his midsection left him no time to ponder Stayne's motives. It was clear that what mattered was the woman in front of him right at that second, brandishing a dangerous sword, stained with a light amount of his blood.

A majority of the battle consisted of blocking, but as Tarrant began to tire, Alice became stronger. She pushed him more and more, and as battle began to ensue around them, Tarrant felt that she was beginning to push him back.

"Alice! It's me! Tarrant!" Despite his calls and pleas, she never responded. In fact, she pushed harder, fiercer. Tarrant feared that he would soon make a dire mistake, and found himself focusing hard on his footing and pushing his reaction time. He blocked a hit aimed for his side, grunting at the force of the contact. He took a moment to look into her eyes, his own pleading with her. However, he was met with nothing but a heavy glare. Upon deeper observation, however, he noticed she didn't quite look _at_ him…It was almost as if she were looking _through_ him. Before he could contemplate it any longer, she pulled her sword away and took a step back, ready to throw another strike forward. "Alice…" For the first time in years, Tarrant's voice cracked, and his eyes burned with rising tears. "Don't do this…please. Alice!"

"Momma!" Tarrant looked behind at the call to see Sophie running closer to them, Mirana far back, following her with a frantic expression. Before he knew it, Sophie was in front of him, and Alice was swinging her sword down.

"No! Alice!" Bringing his sword up, hers hit and slid down the blade, pushing down until her sword was deflected to the side, where she regained momentum and swung toward his stomach.

The reaction was natural and too quick to stop. With the crying girl directly in the line of danger, and his own well-being at stake, his instincts took over, prompting him to bring the sword down to defend. However, his sword made contact with a target that was never meant to be hit. In fact, as the field quieted and movement around him stopped, he simply stared at the white and silver in front of him as a deep crimson spilled over it.

A deep part of him thought about how beautiful it was. The blood falling over the armor seemed to take on a bright, brilliant shine, while the blood on her once perfect skin was a deep, almost black, red. How ironic, he thought, that the blood that he never meant to spill seemed more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before; just short of the owner of said blood.

It wasn't until after this thought that his eyes moved from her wound to his sword, covered in a fine layer of blood, and then to her eyes. She stared straight into his eyes, and he found they were no longer cloudy. No, they showed confusion and pain.

And then they dulled, and her body seemed to fall in slow motion, as if she were floating toward the ground. She fell back, her sword clattering to the ground beside her. Her eyes, empty of all emotion or life, stared up at the sky. And then the world rushed back.

Sounds of crying, screaming, and muttering from all around him. A light call from behind him. 'Tarrant', coming from a soft, strained voice. Tarrant? Was that his name? Where was he? He looked slightly to his left, where a young girl stood, crying and screaming out simultaneously. Who was she? Why was she so sad?

The woman on the ground, Alice, was dead, because of him. When did he do it? Surely it hadn't been him who brought the blade down and embedded it into her skin, right where her neck and shoulder met. Surely it wasn't his blade that was covered in her beautiful blood.

But it was.

He killed her. Murdered the champion. The mother of the young girl who now, undoubtedly, wished she had never met him.

And what about Alice? She should be at the castle, waiting for his return. Waiting, for tea and crumpets and hats and dresses; dresses for her and her lovely daughter. But she wasn't there. She wasn't waiting, she won't be.

She's dead. The woman he loves. Gone.

Tarrant felt the sword slip from his right hand, the sound of it hitting the ground never quite reaching his ears. He took a step forward before falling, landing on his knees at her side. Her lips were slightly parted, her face slightly flushed from the effort she had, moments ago, put out to ending _his_ life. With a gentle, shaking hand, he touched her cheek, savoring the small bit of warmth that met his cold skin. Her warmth. Something that would be gone in mere minutes. His hand travelled up to move a few stray pieces of her gold hair, stained with spots of her own crimson blood. Grasping her hand, he stared down into her eyes, hoping she would look at him. _Please…Look at me…_

Her eyes remained fixed on the sky, unmoving. Her lungs laid still.

And his world slowly faded to black.

* * *

Please don't kill me?

Tell me how you felt about it! I'm interested.

Also, the next chapter is the true end to this story. Please read. It is written in a different point of view, you'll see. If you don't like it..oh well? I felt it was the right way to end it.

Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is. The end.

Sorry this has been such a long journey. I think, overall, I'm glad I didn't discontinue it, and instead decided to make it a short, simple story. I'm looking to inish one more story before I continue Lost Hearts, so if you are waiting eagerly for that, track my progress and make sure you follow the story so you can keep up to date for when the new chapter comes up!

I want to hear feedback about the end, please? I like how it ended, but after the entire thing and how it turned out, I don't know if it all fit together. Let me know what you think.

I love you all for sticking by through this incredibly long process. I hope I didn't disappoint.

* * *

"Things have been getting better"

Gray. Eight years of gray skies, cold winds. Not normal cold, no. Bone chilling.

"He's been getting better too. I know you've been worried about him, but…I watch him."

Occasionally, it would rain. It used to rain every day…I remember. It used to be so cold and rainy that…well, no one really went outside. It made everyone so….miserable.

"He kept blaming himself, you know. I thought we were over that but…well, he started again. It's a shame. But, he is getting better. We're watching him."

Everything was always so quiet here. The plants always listened to me when I spoke. They always wanted to hear my update on how things were going on the inside. The animals always stayed clear. They'd hear from the trees, of course. The sky…

I looked up. The sky always shed light here. For me. For her.

"He thinks…that I shouldn't call him dad. He thinks he doesn't deserve it but…I remember what happened…and my aunt told me why he did it. I forgave him a long time ago. But, he still hasn't forgiven himself."

In front of me sat a pristine, white stone. The plants made sure it stayed clean. They knew her better than I ever did.

"But I love him like a father. He protects me like one. I know he loves me too. As much as he loves you…mom."

Etched into the beautiful stone, rounded off at the top, was a name, followed by a short statement.

"It still…bothers me. That day. Seeing him like that. I think…I think that's the one thing that still gets to me. Remembering how he reacted…aside from…you. But Aunt Mirana says that's natural."

_Alice Kingsleigh._

"Well, regardless, we're helping him. And, one day, I hope for him to come here and say hello to you. It might take a while, though. Sorry. I know you miss him. I'll try to make him heal faster."

_Champion of Underland._

"I'm sixteen now. I know, I forgot to visit you on my birthday. Dad made me a dress though. It was blue…He called it Alice blue. He said it was something that was or both of us. It's beautiful. I wore it at my party, that Aunt Mirana threw for me. Did she ever throw a party for you, mom? They're….stifling. But I enjoyed it either way."

_Beloved friend and mother…_

"But I should be getting back. Dad will start to worry. Do you think he'd like to have a cup of tea, when I get back?" I smiled, looking down. "Of course he would, how silly of me. Maybe I can convince him to sit outside in the garden with me."

_And loved by all._

"Until next time, Mom." I placed my hand on the gravestone before pushing myself up and dusting off my pants. Turning, I nearly shouted in surprise.

"Dad?"

Blue eyes looked toward me. I remember Aunt Mirana telling me they used to be green all the time. I wish I could remember that. I would like to see him happy….just once.

"What are you doing down here?" He looked passed me now, at the grave, for only a moment, before looking back at me.

"May I?" His voice, strained, was soft and hesitant. The question, as well as his presence, shocked me into silence for only a moment. I stepped aside, nodding toward the grave.

"I'll wait for you." After only a moment of hesitation, he stepped forward and kneeled in front of the grave. I kneeled next to him, and locked eyes with him briefly before he looked at the grave. He took his hat off, placing it on the ground beside him, before hesitantly placing his hand against the grave and running his thumb over the name.

The long awaited period of acceptance. For some, it takes only minutes. Some never reach it at all. For dad, it took eight years. He said nothing at all, but I had a feeling that he didn't need to say anything. I waited for him to stand before I moved, and he cleared his throat, putting his hat back on.

"Shall we?" He avoided my eyes, his own shining and his body betraying his anxiety. I smiled, placing a hand on his arm and gaining his attention.

"Can we have tea?" He stared at me for a while, eyes calculating and the slightest bit shocked. "Outside, in the garden….Like you and mom used to?" The corners of his lips twitched slightly, and the pained look on his face faded, just the slightest.

"Of course." My own smile widened, and I spared one last glance back at the grave before I turned and walked with my dad back to the castle.

_You will never be forgotten._

* * *

Revieeewww?

Thanks, all!


End file.
